You Don't Deserve Him!
by KnuxadowManiac
Summary: Short Fill for the Durarara!kinkmeme; Aoba is masturbating in a class room after school, when suddenly someone comes in to disturb him; hiding in the closet he is witnessing something naughty... Aoba/Mikado, Kida/Mikado


**You don't deserve him**

„K-Kida-kun…I-i don't know if we should do this here…W-what if someone catches us..?!", Aoba heard his senpai stutter; an adorable whimper in his voice that shot directly to the underclassman's groin.

"I don't care, Mikado…I've wanted you for so long now, I can't wait anymore…", the blonde idiot whispered and pushed brunette against the classroom door.

A dark red rose to the smaller male's cheeks at his best friends words and low whisper.

"I-I want you too, K-kida-kun…", his senpai admitted so quietly, that aoba almost couldn't hear it from his hiding place.

_The dark haired underclassman had quickly hid in the classroom's closet when he had heard the voices approach. Why he did so? Well, let's just say he wanted to use the abandoned classroom to 'spend some time with himself'…something that was rather hard for him to do at home, as the Orihara Twins came visiting so often, one could think they already moved in. So what better place was there to take care of his needs than the barely used classrooms in the 5__th__ floor after school? What he didn't take into consideration was that there were other people who apparently had the same trail of thought as him. In his panic, as he already had started pleasuring himself, he quickly fled into the closet in the back of the room, peeking through a small gap in the door, hand still buried in the depths of his trousers. Aoba maybe expected the cleaning lady finally deciding to her job proper and clean the top floors too. Or a study group using the lonely room for their club activity. Or even couple meeting here to make out a little. What he DIDN'T expect was the person he was fantasizing about just a second about to get dragged in by his annoying best friend. And he certainly didn't like what the blond imbecile suggested to do._

"See~?", Kida grinned at his flustered best-friend-and-finally-lover. "There's no problem then, is there? No one will come up here…", he whispered, while continuing to unbutton the brunettes uniform shirt.

"K-Kida-kun..-!", the blue-eyed teen protested flustered, trying to stop the others skilled hands from stripping him. The blonde stopped in his tracks to look deep into the smaller male's eyes, leaning slightly closer.

"Mikado.", he whispered huskily. He raised one hand to let it brush along the brunette cheek, admiring the soft blush that rose to the teen's face at the action.

Mikado tried to turn his face away in embarrassment, but the blonde's had stopped him from doing so.

"Mikado. Look at me."

The blue-eyed teen slowly lifted his gaze to let his eyes meet with the other's golden orbs.

"M-Masaomi…" The intimacy drew out the familiar name from his lips.

Kida's lips just curled up in a small smirk as he leaned down to captures his childhood friend's lips in a soft kiss.

Mikado's defenses broke down as he raised his arms to bury his hands in the taller teen's faux-blond locks. Sliding one leg between the brunette's ones, Kida let his tongue slide into the other teen wet cavern and started exploring it; the kiss growing more heated by the second, the two of them grinded their bodies against each other to get as much contact as possible. Hands were rummaging through hair, slipping beneath clothing, trying to touch as much skin as possible. Jackets and ties were discarded in the process, shirts hurriedly buttoned open. Mikado whimpered into the steamy kiss, his tongue battling with Kida's for dominance only to be beaten by the blonde and submitting to the others lead. The brunette felt himself being pushed back in the passionate dance they were performing of exploring the others bodies while still not breaking the kiss. He only broke away to give a startled yelp as he fell against a desk, landing with his back against the wood and the blonde practically lying on top of him. He didn't mind too much though.

Face flushed and eyes hazed over by lust, he glanced up at his best friend and lover.

"M-Masaomi.."

"Mikado..I love you."

Aoba felt like puking in his hiding place. That blond loser was making him sick, his false love confessions, the way he was touching _his senpai!_ And Mikado-senpai was allowing it! How aboba wished he would be in the blonde's place, it would be him to press his lips against his senpai's soft and full ones, forcing his tongue deep into the brunette's mouth until he would be gasping into the kiss..!

Aoba heard his senpai give a heated whimper-moan and suddenly felt his member twitch in his hand, growing to full hardness once again. It itched him to move his hand now, further indulging in his fantasies while hearing his beloved senpai make those _erotic_ sounds…

How easy it was to picture himself in the blonde's place, his own hands running along Mikado-senpai's sides, over his elegant pale skin until they would find a cute pink nipple to _tweak_…

"A-aahn…nnnngh..!"

Aoba shuddered in suppressed arousal at hearing his senpai _moan_ like that…and his hand started moving.

-xxxxxx-


End file.
